


A Hard Soul To Save

by lillianstripe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, michael's kind of a dick okay, most likely wont write the rest, okay a lot of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianstripe/pseuds/lillianstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graveyard had emptied what seemed like hours ago and the four brothers were the only ones left.</p><p>Not one of them said a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Soul To Save

Six year old Castiel Novak walked slowly through the graveyard in the pouring rain, clutching his elder brother’s hand. Tears were slowly dripping off his cheeks, but they were silent. He didn’t want Michael to notice them. The brothers stopped and stood in front of the two small graves and Castiel buried his face into Gabriel’s side. Gabriel held his younger brother in his arms comforting him staring at their parent’s graves. Michael stood in the background his face silent and stony. Lucifer stood by Gabriel, unsure of what to do. The graves of their parents, now spattered in rain, seemed to grow, increasing in size, making the weight on their shoulders grow heavier. The graveyard had emptied what seemed like hours ago and the four brothers were the only ones left.

Not one of them said a word. The only sounds were Castiel’s poorly covered sobs and the splatter of rain against Lucifer’s umbrella. Michael was the first to move.

“Come on” he said quietly “let’s go back home.”

Lucifer turned away from the grave, but didn’t look at any of his brothers. “It’s hardly home now.” he mumbled.

Castiel gently tugged on Gabriel’s sleeve. “I want to stay with them.”

Gabriel looked down at his younger brother’s tear stained face and his heart broke. He smiled sadly. “We have to Cassie, we’ve been here hours. It’ll just hurt more if we stay.”

Castiel’s lip quivered. “But Gabe-” he started, but Michael interrupted him.

“For God’s sake Castiel stop being so childish.” He snapped. “They’re gone. They’re dead. And they are never coming back, do you understand me?”

Castiel stared up at his 20 year old brother, of whom he so admired, with a complete look of confusion and betrayal, his large blue eyes filled with fresh tears.

“We are going home, and we are going home now.”

Michael turned away from his brothers and set off towards the graveyards exit.

Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel all stared after him, tears running down Castiel’s face again, and none of them knew what to say.

After a few moments, Lucifer sighed. “Come on.” He said, his voice breaking slightly. He picked Castiel up and set off after Michel, Gabriel trailing behind, silently crying. Castiel buried his face into Lucifer’s neck.

“W-why was M-Mikey so c-cross Luci?” he stammered out, now choking slightly on his sobs.

Lucifer looked down at his little brother pitifully. “He’s just upset Cassie.” He said, “He’ll be fine in a few days.”

“B-but he’s been like t-that e-ever since…”

Castiel’s voice trailed off and he completely broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Lucifer pulled Castiel closer towards him as he climbed into the back of their car with Gabriel, cradling him in his arms, comforting him.

“Make that child shut up.” Michael snarled from the driver’s seat as he stated the car and set off down the road. “There’s no use crying, it won’t bring them back.”

Castiel whimpered and snuggled himself into Gabriel as well.

Lucifer’s head shot up and his eyes flashed with anger.

“I get that you’re angry and upset Michael but there is no reason whatsoever to take it out on Castiel. I won’t let you. He’s six years old for crying out loud, and his parents have just died he is allowed to cry! He’s your little brother, you’re meant to comfort him not yell at him.”

By this time Castiel had crawled off Lucifer’s lap and onto Gabriel’s to let his brothers argue. Gabriel was glaring at the back of Michael’s head, whilst comforting Castiel.  
Michael pursed his lips together and pressed down slightly harder on the accelerator.

“I do not wish to discuss this Lucifer, if you are going to talk to me please change the subject or shut up! you know nothing about it.”

The rest of the 20 minute drive was filled with stony silence and at some point, Castiel fell asleep, his head resting on Gabriel’s lap and the rest of his body sprawled over Lucifer’s. The thumping of the rain was the only sound that filled the car and Castiel’s gentle snores, only to be heard by Gabriel.

15 minutes later, Michael pulled up into the driveway of their home, got out, locked the car and walked into the house without a second glance backwards.

Lucifer stared after his twin brother, his heart feeling heavy. Their parents died exactly a week ago; killed in a rather brutal car crash on their way to pick up Cas and Gabe from school. He knew Gabriel felt as if it was entirely his fault. It was a cold, wet day, as was expected in November, but Castiel and complained about the cold, not wanting to walk the few blocks home. Gabriel, knowing Cassie was prone to getting colds, called their parents and asked them to come pick them up as they didn’t have any money for the bus. Naomi and Emmanuel Novak never got there. And Gabe and Cas were left standing in the cold for almost 2 hours before a cab pulled up and Lucifer got out, his face stained with tears. He remembered Castiel had been puzzled at this; his brothers never cried, the only time he had seen one of them cry was when he was four and Gabriel was eight. They were all in the park and Gabe was trying to show their parents a trick he had learnt from his friend to do on the swing. It went wrong, Gabe fell off and broke his arm. He cried and tried to not let anyone see, but Castiel noticed.

Lucifer sighed at the memory and scooped Castiel up in his arms. The six year old mumbled in his sleep, his face still stained with tears, but did not wake. Gabriel clambered out the car after his brothers and into the pouring rain. A few tears still stained his face but Gabriel wasn’t a baby any more, and he had to be strong for Cas. He opened the umbrella and held it over the sleeping form of Castiel to keep him dry. They trudged through the front door of their home and Lucifer was relieved to find that Michael was no-where in sight. He carried Castiel up the stairs and into his bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed. Lucifer slipped Cas’ shoes and jacket off the sleeping boy, not wanting to wake him. He pulled the covers over his little brother, turned out the light and gently closed the door behind him.

He turned and found Gabriel staring at him, his bottom lip quivering. Lucifer pulled the 10 year old into a hug and let him quietly sob into his shirt.

“C’mon Gabe.” He mumbled reassuringly, “Let’s get you to bed too.”

He let Gabriel change into his pyjamas, brought him a glass of milk, tucked him into bed and bid him goodnight.

“Try get to sleep Gabe. If you can’t sleep, come to me, don’t bother Michael, okay?”

Gabriel nodded sleepily. “I will. Night Luci…” he mumbled incoherently.

Lucifer gave a weak smile before turning the light off and exiting his brother’s room. He made his way down the stairs and made himself a mug of hot chocolate before trudging back up the stairs to get ready for bed. He paused briefly, on his way up, outside Michael’s room. No sound came from within his brother’s room. Lucifer sighed, left the hallway and went back to his own room. He cast a cursory glance at what was his parent’s bedroom. His eyes filled with tears but he shook them away, went into his room and closed the door behind him. 10 minutes after he was settled in bed, there was a timid knock on the door and a hand that clearly belonged to Castiel appeared around it. His youngest brother didn’t speak to Lucifer just climbed up onto is bed and fell back asleep under the sheets. Gabriel appeared 5 minutes after that, just a Lucifer was drifting off. He gently pulled back the covers and carefully slipped in with his two brothers.

“Night Luci.” He whispered.

“Goodnight Gabriel.”

Castiel didn’t say a word, he was already asleep clutching his brother’s arm, not wanting to let go of the comfort whilst he still had it.


End file.
